


Cactus No. 9

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Cacti [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Lee’s attempts at befriending plant life continues





	Cactus No. 9

 

Cactus number nine lived.

 

It wavered a few times but Lee had swiftly backed off with his Youthful watering can and it had managed to claw its way back.

 

It was fairly small, though Lee knew that cacti could grow quite large or at least quite tall.

 

A prickly arm had sprouted from each side and it now looked rather like a stereotypical image of a cactus. Except for it’s size.

 

Except for the flower.

 

A beautiful rich red flower had sprouted on the front of the cactus. It was on the right hand side as you looked at the cactus.

 

Since this one seemed to be becoming rather content under his care, Lee decided to give it a name.

 

He named it: Sabaku


End file.
